Bubbly Love
by Karts of Sugar Rush
Summary: While the cast is stuck at the Playa, Katie gets the courage to ask DJ out. DJ says yes and he turns it into a double date so Sadie can come along too. So Katie gets to spend a date with DJ and Sadie gets to spend an evening with whoever DJ asks to join them. It's a sweet night and new feelings emerge in all four cast members. This one-shot includes the Pahkitew Island cast.


Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or anything within the franchise.

_So I've been on Fanfiction for a full year. My anniversary was yesterday but I started this a little too late and I had to go to bed before I could finish. This fic is my way of celebrating my first anniversary on the site. Enjoy!_

Bubbly Love

"Chris wants it back, Punk!" Chef demanded, glaring at his suspect, while he wore his mailman suit and his mailman satchel was resting on his hip. He had delivered the mail for the day but he had one last bit of business to attend to.

Duncan glared right back. "I may have taken his wallet once every season of the show I've been on but I haven't touched it outside of the show. I have not gotten close enough to Chris to do that the whole time I've been here."

The cook, currently in mailman outfit, didn't back down. "You have it and I know you do."

"I don't have it and I didn't take it. Chris must've lost it in his mansion or something." The delinquent insisted.

Still glaring, Chef Hatchet gave a low growl.

* * *

DJ was at the buffet table, picking up some carrots from the vegetable dish and then dished some fish sticks onto his plate.

"He's so cute isn't he?"

From afar, he was being watched by the would-be twins, Katie and Sadie, and Sierra.

Turning to the other two, Katie looked at them questioningly. "What do you think? Do I have a shot?"

"Yep," Sierra nodded, "According to a fan poll on a Katie love triangle site I know, while most fans prefer you with Noah, if you got together with him then he wouldn't be his sarcastic self anymore and the fans wouldn't want him to be anything other than his cynical self, his fandom would decrease if that happened. If you went with DJ, DJ wouldn't change as much." The super fan stated.

Sadie looked at Katie happily. "DJ would be an easier guy to get. He's already totally nice so there's a better chance that he'll say yes."

"If you say so, alright I'm going over there." Katie said determinedly.

"Take your time, ever since we all renewed our contracts for possible cameos or competing in season five, we're all legally contracted to live here for three years in case Chris needs us for other seasons." Sierra reasoned.

Sadie sighed. "And unless we have boyfriends, these three years are going to be like so long."

Katie nodded. "Agreed, which is why I'm going after DJ and then we're hooking you up with someone Sadie."

"Yay! I can't wait!" Sadie squealed.

With those plans made, Katie turned away from Sadie and Sierra and walked to the buffet table. "Hi DJ!" Katie greeted upon arrival.

Looking up from the table, DJ greeted her back, "Hey Katie, how's your day?"

"It's going good. Can you believe we're supposed to live here for three more years? Remind us the next time Chris gives us contracts for another season that our living here is renewed for another three years if we sign them." Katie told him.

DJ nodded. "I know. It was bad enough when we found out after season two ended. I mean, I got to see my mama and all but to not be able to move back in with her and she can't come join us here. Man, it sucks." At least he was allowed to have Bunny here with him. If he didn't have his mama or Bunny with him, it wouldn't exactly feel like home even with his stuff from home in his room.

"Scott, give me back my diary right now!"

Gwen's diary encased in one arm, Scott ran across the plaza with a furious Gwen hot on his trail. He looked back tauntingly. "Come and get it, Nice Goth!"

"Just what do you want with my diary anyway?!" Gwen yelled after him.

"Is it wrong for a guy to want to know the juicy stuff?" Scott ran past DJ and Katie, then Sadie and Sierra, into the resort. Gwen entered shortly after. Both participants in the chase passed mailman Chef on his way out. Watching them run by, Chef quirked an eyebrow up for a moment before shrugging. He turned around to walk out of the resort and gripped the strap of his mail satchel as he walked. Strangely, a familiar yellow sleeved arm was hanging out of the satchel on one end and familiar legs with red sneakers hung out of the satchel's other end.

Both temporarily retired contestants looked on as that happened before looking at each other again. "Yeah, it's going to be another long few years for sure." DJ noted.

Katie shrugged. "Maybe it won't be as totally bad as it seems. After all, it's a resort and things happen around here."

"You might be right." DJ agreed.

"Anyway, I came over to ask you something. We were like good friends on the island when we were competing then when Sadie and I weren't head over heels for Trent, Justin, and Alejandro over the last few seasons, we hung out together. I thought maybe since we're familiar with each other enough, would you like to go on a date?" Katie asked.

The gentle giant stared at her confusingly. "A date? Like an actual date?"

The thin BFFFL rocked awkwardly on her heels. "Um, well maybe. But it doesn't have to be a totally real date if you don't want it to be."

"Why would you want to date me?"

"I don't know. A lot of the others have paired up. You're a really nice guy, you're strong, and you cook amazing food."

"Well…"

"If you don't want to go on a date, that's fine."

"No!" DJ exclaimed in a panicked tone. Once he realized how silly he looked and what he wanted to say, he breathed in and out a couple times before replying more. "I mean, no, I'd like to go on a date. I don't have much dating experience so this would be good."

Seeing as he didn't shoot her down, Katie grinned. "Really? That's great!"

"Did you want to bring Sadie?" He asked her, remembering that the Wonder Twins did everything together.

"I was thinking not to bring her. I mean, she's my best friend but I thought that this would be good solo stuff for me so I thought not." Katie thought.

"Well, if you still want to bring her, we could turn it into a double date. We'd still have our own date but that way, it's not that real of a date and you get to bring her with you." The gentle giant offered.

She cocked her head to the side. "A double date? Who would you bring if I brought Sadie?"

DJ rubbed his neck with his free hand. "I'll think of someone."

Katie thought it over for a moment. Glancing behind her, she saw Sadie and Sierra still watching them with interest. She really did want to bring Sadie and if DJ brought someone with him then there was a chance she could have a boyfriend at the Playa too. "Okay, how about tomorrow night? We can get a private table set up and have it outside of the dining room so we don't have to like reserve the whole room and annoy everybody."

"That sounds fair." DJ nodded, "See you then." He took his plate and went off somewhere to eat.

As DJ went to go eat, Katie walked back to Sadie and Sierra. When she reached them, she grinned. "He said yes!" Sadie and Sierra beamed right back at her.

The would-be twins linked hands and squealed their signature 'eeeeeeee'.

"Katie might have a shot with DJ! This is amazing! I've got to blog this!" Sierra squealed along with them before running off to find her phone or at least any Internet service to update her blog for the followers.

"She missed something major." Katie pointed out when Sierra was long gone. "DJ said it could be a double date so that means you get to come too."

"I do?" Sadie repeated. "Yay! That's totally awesome!" She frowned. "Wait, if he's bringing somebody it better not be someone like Duncan. Just because Harold and I had to partner up with him a lot in season one does not mean that we're friends or anything."

The thinner BFFFL could only raise up her hands to say 'I don't know.' "He said he would think of someone to bring."

"I'm not sure if I want to know who DJ will bring. It'll be awkward if he brings someone like Duncan or Bunny. Wait, will he bring Bunny? That wouldn't be the worst date I ever had. Going on a date with Bunny would still be better than that guy who ate those sausages." The thicker BFFFL gagged at the image in her head of that date.

"Yeah, any guy DJ brings will definitely be better than that guy." Katie agreed, recalling that horrible date Sadie told her about.

* * *

Later DJ sat in his room, thinking about the double date. Why did he suggest the double date? Now he has to find someone to go out with Sadie while he was with Katie. The only people he could ask were Duncan, who probably would reject the date since Sadie isn't exactly his type, Geoff, but he was with Bridgette and that would only cause relationship problems for them, and Harold, but he was busy chasing Leshawna so he would turn the offer down in order to stay loyal to her. There was always the idea of bringing Bunny but he wasn't so sure his furry little buddy would be an adequate date for his date's best friend. He was in a real pickle.

Maybe he could go ask one of the Pahkitew Island cast members, as far as he knew, the majority of the guys were still single.

With that idea in his head, he put Bunny back in his cage and went to leave. He opened his door to see Ella dancing by.

"_A wonderful resort, it's a wonderful paradise," _She sang as she went by, dancing on her tippy toes.

Meanwhile, Scarlett was dragging Max down the other way.

"Come on, we need to strategize for season seven. You may not be competing but I am and we can dominate the game if you help me from the outside." Scarlett stated as she pulled Max along.

Max was resisting the best he could. "Stop tugging me by my ear! I'm coming with you anyway!" He complained as she indeed had a hold on his ear.

That sight confirmed it, the Pahkitew Island guys were a strange bunch.

DJ was just thinking about them when Cameron walked up to him. "Hi, DJ! Have you seen Mike and Zoey? I haven't seen them all day since breakfast." The bubble boy brought a hand up to his chin and tapped it. "I suppose they're off somewhere doing couple stuff or something like that. And I also haven't checked all of the resort grounds so they could just be where I haven't looked yet."

Right when Cameron mentioned Mike and Zoey doing couple stuff, DJ brightened with an idea.

"Hey, Cameron, can I ask you something?"

* * *

For the three confirmed daters, the next night came quickly. As promised, a table for four was set up on a private part of the plaza, a spot where they would least likely be interrupted. Both Katie and Sadie were on their way to the spot at the moment.

Since it was going to be a casual date, the girls opted to stay in their regular clothes so their dates wouldn't think they were coming on too strong.

"Who do you think DJ got?" Sadie asked Katie as they walked.

Katie shook her head. "I don't know. The most I know about DJ's friends are that they're either in a relationship or not interested in one."

They soon approached the meeting place and coincidentally, DJ was arriving there at the same time. He too had forgone getting dressed up for normal clothes.

"Hi Katie, hey Sadie." DJ greeted as he waved.

They waved back. "Hi DJ, did you like find someone?" Sadie inquired as she noticed no one was at DJ's side.

"Yeah, I found someone." He craned his neck ninety degrees so he could look behind himself. "Dude, it's okay, they aren't wearing anything special. You're fine."

"Okay, that's reassuring. I just hope Sadie's okay with me as her date."

Surprisingly, it was Cameron who stepped out from behind DJ. There he stood in his usual red sweatshirt, orange shorts, and matching shoes.

"Cameron?" Sadie said, surprised that DJ had gotten Cameron to double date with them.

He nodded. "That's right. It was surprising when DJ asked me along but since everyone at the resort seems to be dating, why not?"

"Come on," Katie said. "Let's eat dinner. I heard that tonight was clam chowder."

The four sat down at the table and dipped their spoons into the chowder.

DJ was the first to taste it. "Hm, not bad. Just a little of Mama's spice and it might be better." He pulled out the familiar shaker and shook a little spice into the bowl. The gentle giant put it away and tested his chowder again. "Perfection, just like always." He grinned as he found that his mother's spice improved the chowder.

"Give us some, it's totally not fair if you get better tasting chowder than the rest of us." Katie joked with a giggle. The other three at the table of four laughed along with her and DJ obligingly shook some spice into the other bowls. Once he was done, they each took a spoonful of chowder and swallowed it.

Sadie's eyes lit up. "This is good! It's even better than the first scoop."

"Maybe if my mom used that spice in her food then I might have grown a little more while I was in my bubble." Cameron mused as he took in the taste.

"My mama's just that good." DJ boasted.

They continued to eat when Cameron spoke up again. "My first date and my first double date. My mom wouldn't believe me if I told her." A smile grew on his face that was very familiar as he experienced something new and exciting for the first time in his life.

"Yeah, same here, man."

The three other table occupants looked at DJ with wide eyes. "This is your first date!" They all exclaimed.

DJ nodded. "Yep, my mama thought I should start dating when I got to high school so I could find a girl to settle down with later in life but I never felt all that comfortable with dating girls at my school. I was the quarterback so a lot of girls lined up to try and date me. I didn't want to make anybody feel bad or make the wrong choice so I said no to all of them."

"So, why did you say yes to me then?" Katie questioned, thinking it was strange that he didn't turn her down like the rest of them.

"That was at my hometown school. This is here at the Playa where it's private. We spent more time together than I did with any of the girls at school so I thought it would be okay to give it a shot here." He explained.

"That totally makes sense." commented Sadie.

Katie thought of something. "Well, if this is DJ's first date and Cameron's first date, then maybe we should spend some more private time with each other. How about DJ and I go for a walk when we're done eating and Sadie and Cameron can stay here?" She suggested.

It was important that DJ and Cameron both experienced a real first date. A double date was nice but it wasn't as intimate.

"Katie, that's a great idea! Without the other couple around, it's easier to focus on the other individual involved in your date." Cameron remarked upon Katie's suggestion.

"I'd like that too. It's fun to date with other people but it's also fun to be alone on a date." Sadie said, agreeing with Cameron's statement.

DJ smiled, he was looking forward to having a part of the date be just like a real date.

All four continued to eat until their bowls were emptied and their beverages downed. DJ and Katie left the table and went to go walk by the dock. This left Cameron and Sadie alone at the table set for four.

Cameron blushed. It was his first date and now he was alone with said date. He didn't have any experience before now so he was at a loss of what to do with her.

"So Cameron, we haven't gotten much of a chance to talk here at the Playa. We know each other's names and we know how we performed in the competition but that's it. What about hobbies and stuff?" Sadie asked when she saw him slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh," Cameron straightened up and realigned his glasses back to their proper position, "Well, before I joined the show. I liked to study butterflies, I still do, and I was hoping to become a lepidopterist, a scientist that studies butterflies. But now that I joined the show and experienced life in the real world, I think I want to become a psychologist or a therapist of sorts."

Sadie found his enthusiasm about his newfound discoveries of the world funny and endearing so she had to giggle. "That's great, I bet you would be good at it. Katie and I like to work at our summer ice cream stand and something I personally like to do is dance. When we're older, Katie and I want to open up our own café. That way, we can run a business like we're doing now and we can continue our hobbies." She answered for her part of the question.

Cameron smiled at her future of choice. "Nice career choice, that'll be exciting. Serving customers and still being able to do stuff you love. I'll be doing that too I guess. I mean I'll be helping people and I will still be able to take part in my usual hobbies."

"It's going to be really great." Sadie agreed.

"You know Sadie, between you and Katie, I like you more."

"Really, why?"

"Some might think you're not independent from Katie but I can see that you are. Remember season one? You went four episodes without Katie and you were fine. You're just as bubbly as she is but on you it looks sweeter. Also, you and your friendship with Katie is nice. You complement each other. While she thinks with her heart, you think with your head." He paused and thought for a moment. "At least that's what it said in your bio on the Total Drama website and Sierra's fan page about you. Is that true?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yep, it's true. Speaking of which, I don't brag about this in front of Katie but did you know I do better in school than she does."

"You do?"

"Yeah, we study all the time together but I think the information sticks better in my head. I get math easier and I remember history stuff better. She has her share of academic feats though. She spells and has better grammar than I do. She's also the better one at sewing between us. That's why she sews our clothes. Oh, and she does better in gym class too."

"Fascinating, tell me more. Considering I was raised in a bubble, I don't have many stories to tell."

"Okay," she thought for a moment for the perfect story to tell. "You want to hear how we first started our ice cream business?"

* * *

DJ and Katie took a break from their walk down at the edge of the dock and sat on the edge with the lake water inches from their feet.

"Tonight's going well, don't you think?" Katie asked DJ as she swayed her feet back and forth beneath her.

"Yeah, for a first date, I think this is the best. No other first date I ever have will top this… if I ever have another first date that is." He added at the end so he wouldn't offend her.

Playfully, she gave him a light shove. "Of course you'll have other first dates. You can't only have one first date in your life unless you're really committed to your first relationship or you're too scared to go out with anyone else."

"Thanks for that." DJ thanked her vote of confidence.

"When I finish high school and college, I'm going to open a café with Sadie so we can continue to sell our ice cream and have a place people will want to hang out at. When we're not running it, I'm going to continue my fashion hobby. I'm pretty sure Lindsay and Dakota and some of the other girls will have connections that I could try to sell my fashion ideas to." Katie told him.

DJ nodded in approval. "That sounds like a good idea. I want to keep cooking but I don't want to accidentally make people die for my food again. I'll have to figure out something else."

Katie smiled at his desire to continue his skill. "You'll find something. I know you will. You're talented, something is bound to work out for you."

"Thanks again for that."

"You're welcome." Katie glanced up at the shining stars in the night sky. "You know, if Sadie and I got a date with Trent and Justin or something. I don't think that date would like compare to the one right now. I'm really enjoying tonight."

"Me too." He was glad that he accepted her asking him out. "You think Cameron and Sadie's date is going alright?" Cameron's first date was tonight as well after all.

She nodded positively. "I'm sure it's going well. Sadie's a nice person and so is he. They'll get along great. It looked like they were before."

He nodded in agreement. "You're probably right. You know Sadie better than I do and we both don't know that much about Cameron."

"True."

They sat there, watching the stars and listening to the peaceful sounds of the night when DJ spoke again. "With how this first date is going, I think I like it. If you're interested, how would you like a second date? Just one between you and me, not a double date." He asked, looking at her to gauge her reaction to his question.

To say the least, Katie was taken aback. She was hoping the date would go well but she didn't expect that he would pop the question of a second one. "Really?"

"Yeah, now that I've had a first date, I think I like dating. So would you?" He asked again.

Looking away, Katie's eyes flickered every which way to think of an answer. She glanced back up at the plaza. Though she couldn't see Sadie and Cameron, she thought everything was going well. The plaza looked so peaceful. She would like to spend another night like that. Or perhaps for their second date, they could get the Boat of Losers or a ferry to the mainland. That way, their friends and enemies were less likely to interrupt. She'd talk to DJ about it another time. "I'd like that, DJ, thank you." She said to him once she returned his gaze.

The gentle giant nodded in agreement. "Alright, sounds like a date." He glanced up at the plaza like Katie did moments ago and then turned back to his date. "Do you think we should get back to them?"

To get an idea for an answer, Katie looked up at the moon. The higher the moon was, that indicated the later it was. The moon wasn't up that high, it wasn't that late. They had more time. "We don't have to go back yet. But we can continue that walk. We can go into the woods a little. I don't think anybody besides Dawn would be there this time of night."

"That sounds good. Not too far into the woods but in a little so we're definitely alone." The pair got up on their feet and walked back up the stairs then walked in the direction of the woods behind the resort.

As they did so, they caught a glimpse of the other half of the double date still sitting at the table, chattering about whatever. The one indication that the date was going well was the fact both of them were smiling and laughing or giggling.

Seeing that their friends' date was going well, the walking duo beamed and continued into the woods. DJ's animal curse was not lingering anymore. When they sat down on a log, an acorn rolled up to their feet and a squirrel came to retrieve it. DJ met it halfway by picking up the acorn and giving it back to the creature. To the relief of the pair, no predators came swooping down to snatch up the squirrel or a tree possibly crashing down and crushing the small animal. The squirrel scurried away with its acorn and up a nearby tree.

They sat there exchanging stories, explaining their hobbies to each other. DJ told Katie about the time he accidentally messed up on his mom's church make-up and Katie told DJ about a date she had that went badly but was actually pretty hilarious to remember.

Some of the others spooked them a few times, including Shawn avoiding everyone by hiding in the woods like normal, Dawn was communicating with her nocturnal animal friends and Ella was with her, soothing them with her voice.

* * *

Back at the table, Sadie paid attention as Cameron went into detail about his childhood as a bubble boy. Guess she and Katie weren't the only ones that were bubbly. In turn, Sadie relayed to him her childhood friendship with Katie and how they've been friends ever since. They even talked about their opinions on the date and how they weren't exactly ready for a second one. Before they wanted a second date, they decided on being friends first.

A couple hours later, Katie and DJ decided to conclude the date. They went back to the table to inform Sadie and Cameron. Seeing as their friends were ending their date, they also decided to end theirs.

After depositing their dirty dishes in the kitchen and informing an attendant that the table could be taken down, the four crowded into the elevator to head up to their rooms. Katie and Sadie's rooms were on the second floor and they got off the elevator first.

Once the elevator doors closed, Katie and Sadie giggled and squealed as they went to their rooms which were across the hall from each other. They exchanged how Katie was setting up a second date with DJ and how Sadie had decided to be friends with Cameron. As they reached their rooms, they gushed about how cute the guys were on the date and shared the info they knew about them before bidding each other good night and entering their respective rooms.

Inside her room, Katie flopped down on her bed and sighed blissfully. She finally got a date with one of the guys on the show and it went great!

Across the hall, Sadie sat on her bed and looked out her window. "That date totally rocked." She thought out loud before she decided to prepare for bed and get to the next day so she could start being Cameron's friend.

DJ and Cameron left the elevator on the third floor and went to their designated bedrooms, exchanging wishes of a good night as they went. The Jamaican boy had gotten inside his room when the effects of the date hit with full impact.

"Not bad Devon Joseph, not bad at all." He murmured as he stood inside his room, recalling his first date fondly.

Similarly, Cameron entered his room. Once he closed his door, he leaned up against it. "Wow…" Now he knew what Mike and Zoey, and all the other couples felt when they went on good dates. It gave off an indescribable feeling. Of course he and Sadie decided on being friends first but he still felt the warmth of spending time with a special friend.

All four participants of the double date went to bed with good feelings and satisfied with their evening together. A new couple had formed and a new friendship had formed. Only Dawn, who could read auras and emotions, knew about this.

…Then Sierra found out and she informed everyone who had a connection to the Internet, much to the group's chagrin.

The End


End file.
